expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Annushka Volovodov
Female |complexion = |hair = Red, long and thick, worn in a bun |eyes = |groups = |appeared_n = · · |referenced_n = |relationships_n =Namono "Nono" wife Namono "Nami" daughter |appeared_tv = |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = Elizabeth Mitchell |alias = Anna Annie |status_n = Alive |status_tv = |first_appeared_tv = }} Reverend Doctor Annushka "Anna" Volovodov is a pastor at St. John's United Congregation of Methodists on Europa, which consists of less than a hundred people. Appearance Her red hair is long and thick, and she usually wears it in a bun. History Background She has a daughter named Nami together with her wife Nono. She's a middle-aged woman who was born in Kimry, Russia on Earth, but she has lived in Moscow most of her adult life. She abstains from and does not partake in the consumption of alcoholic beverages. She felt as though her stay on Europa should have been temporary. She does what she has to in order to defend people she deems meek and in trouble. She feels guilt at this, but it's for the good of those she helps. The Ring Anna was part of the United Methodist Council's delegation on the flotilla sent to investigate the Ring, aboard the UNN Thomas Prince, chosen by the Methodist World Council. Aboard the Thomas Prince, she befriends , the wife of , the sponsor of the cruise. She establishes religious services aboard the Thomas Prince. She recognizes the 3D model implicated as the mastermind behind framing as having been aboard the Thomas Prince. Through Tilly Fagan, she discovers that it is not Julie Mao but her sister Clarissa Mao."The Expanse: Abaddon's Gate", Chapter 24 Through security office aboard Thomas Prince and its facial recognition, she is able to identify the alias as and locate her heading to the airlock. She takes an EVA and pursues from the Thomas Prince through the Slow Zone to the ''Rocinante'' consequently prevents her from killing the crew."The Expanse: Abaddon's Gate", Chapter 27 & 28 Anna, Clarissa, and the Rocinante crew except for Holden are all taken to the Behemoth. Tilly Fagan asks Anna, who she calls "Annie", to talk to Clarissa in detention aboard the Behemoth in converted animal stables. After doing so, she convinces James Holden to not reveal Clarissa Mao or turn her in to authorities. She establishes religious services aboard the Behemoth."The Expanse: Abaddon's Gate", Chapter 32 She witnesses the execution of , the security officer second-in-command to Bull, by those loyal to . She becomes the spokesperson for the Radio Free Slow Zone aboard the Behemoth during the attempt to stop from using the comm laser as a modified weapon in an attempt to destroy the Ring from the inside. She is tasked with convincing all ships to power down fusion reactors and power system as a tact to convince the Ring Station the ships are not a threat and subsequently release them from the slow zone. After surviving the rocks falling on Earth, Anna, Nami, and Nono, subsist on the bare subsidies provided by the government of Earth, which itself is living as though on hospice. Knowing that Earth, in her lifetime, will not recover, Anna joins the colony ship, known to the crew as the "Abbey". The Abbey is headed out to the newly colonized planet of Eudoxia, which is one of the planets accessible through the Ring Gate System. Eudoxia, happens to be the largest existing colony in the vast network of new planets. Before their arrival, Eudoxia has 1000 people and that would become 3000 once the Abbey arrived. Anna and her family decide to permanently relocate to the planet, knowing that Earth will never be the same."The Expanse: ", Epilogue Category:Characters (Books) Category:Female characters (Books) Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earthers